Traición
by Gothic Amethyst
Summary: YAOI LuccixPaulie Oneshot Paulie recorría uno de los edificios de Enies Lobby buscando la única razón por la que había ido hasta allí. Ahora su enfrentamiento era inevitable


Pareja: LuccixPauli.

Advertencia: Es YAOI, si no te gusta mejor no leas xD Contiene: Lemon, violencia, **Spoilers Saga Water 7 y Enies Lobby.**

NdA: Tenia pensado hacer un fanfic de varios capítulos de esta pareja (la cual adoro), sobre como se conocieron etc... pero por ahora será solo un oneshot que tenia en mente desde hace meses xD (aunque la posibilidad de escribirla es alta jaja).

**TRAICIÓN**

Su mente seguía tan confusa como aquella noche en Water 7, cuando descubrió el amargo sentimiento de la traición. Se reprendió el seguir pensando en ello, pues ya nada tenía solución. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan necio de dejarse engañar así? Aunque ahora le doliese admitirlo, Paulie sabía el porqué. Sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho y decidió aminorar la marcha. Mientras recobraba algo de aliento la imagen de aquel hombre vino a su mente. Aquella mirada fría y sin sentimientos le dejó desarmado, completamente indefenso. Lo mas imperdonable fue que apenas pudo hacer algo para remediarlo y esa noche casi consiguieron asesinar a su jefe Iceburg. Sus sentimientos ahora no parecían darle tregua, desde que llegó a Enies Lobby tenía tantas cosas en su mente que parecía iba a explotar. Alzó el puño contra la pared y lo golpeó con fuerza. No volvería a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos nunca mas. Ahora sabía lo que debía hacer.

Aún recordaba sus propias palabras, le dijo al sombrero de paja que se encargara de _"él", _mientras ellos abrían las puertas y les cubrían por todo Enies Lobby. Entonces, ¿por qué no estaba siguiendo el plan? _"Por ese maldito sentimiento", _escuchó con pesar su voz interior. De nuevo la rabia invadió su mente y comenzó a recorrer con mas energía aquellos solitarios pasillos. Ni siquiera sabía si lo encontraría allí, después de dejar a sus compañeros a salvo siguió a la tripulación de piratas sin que éstos se dieran cuenta. Únicamente había ido a Enies Lobby por una razón. Y esa única razón se encontraba en algún lugar de aquel edificio. Pudo sentirlo.

Lo cierto es que Paulie no tenía nada planeado, siempre fue alguien impulsivo sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias de sus actos ¿cómo iba a enfrentarle? Pensándolo bien, ¿de qué servia planear nada? Luego las cosas nunca salían como él quería, eso mismo ocurrió en el pasado y también todo referente a ese hombre, por lo tanto ya no era algo importante. Unos leves sonidos pusieron todo su cuerpo en alerta, provenían del pasillo de su izquierda. Giró el rostro en aquella dirección y se detuvo en seco. Eran pasos, sonaban tranquilos y serenos. Era él, estaba seguro de ello. Sin saber por qué retrocedió dos pasos, ¿acaso tenía miedo? No, Paulie nunca se acobardaba de nada ni nadie (únicamente huía de la gente a la que debía dinero pero nunca sentía miedo), detuvo sus pasos y esperó a que llegase el momento que ansiaba tanto como lo temía. El sonido pausado de aquellos pasos no parecía tener fin, comparado con los latidos de su corazón, el cual parecía iba a desbordarse por lo agitado que estaba.

Dos pasos más y apareció ante él la majestuosa figura de Rob Lucci. Su rostro permanecía sereno, su mirada austera y firme, tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos y todo él reflejaba aquella seriedad y tranquilidad que tanto le caracterizaba. No se atrevió a mover un músculo tras asimilar que tenía al mismísimo miembro del CP9 frente a él, el mismo con el que estuvo trabajando tantos años atrás, engañado como un idiota. Su compañero en Galley-La. Mas recuerdos que ahora se tornaban agridulces aparecieron en su cabeza, ¿por qué las cosas cambiaban tanto de una noche a otra? ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir? No apartó la mirada de él, sus puños permanecieron cerrados con fuerza mientras un sin fin de sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior. Rabia, frustración, ira... Decepción y por último, tristeza. Todo su ser profanaba un dolor que no había sentido nunca, uno diferente al daño físico. Lucci no mencionó una palabra, cosa que no le sorprendió. No era de esos tipos que solían hablar de cualquier cosa. Pero en esta ocasión su silencio le hirió más que nunca. Ninguna palabra para él, nada, solo esa maldita indiferencia.

Después de tanto esperar, de tantos tormentos y batallas, le tenía delante de él por primera vez desde aquella noche, desde que ese sentimiento se adueñó de su corazón. Recordarlo no hacía mas que aumentar su ira y fue como una torturar que le iba consumiendo por dentro. Ya no había marcha atrás, su decisión había sido tomada y vengaría por lo que hicieron a Iceburg y a Galley-La. Ese hombre ya no merecía estar en su corazón, los sentimientos que allí aguardaban ahora no eran mas que cenizas, recuerdos rotos de un pasado que en realidad no existió, pues todo fue una mentira. Un doloroso espejismo. El silencio fue roto por el inesperado ataque de Paulie, ágilmente se acercó al moreno sacando sus fuertes cuerdas y saltó sobre él pillándole desprevenido. Se acercó a su espalda y de una potente patada le empujó hacia la pared. Lucci no le vio venir y recibió el golpe pero rápidamente se acomodó, mirando fijamente al rubio que le había golpeado tan toscamente. Tras unos segundos de silencio se permitió mostrar una leve sonrisa y lamió sus labios con lentitud.

— Así que has venido a jugar, Paulie — mencionó Lucci aún con aquella sensual sonrisa en los labios. Su porte era imponente, alzó levemente la cabeza mirando a Paulie con superioridad —. Entonces, juguemos.

Sin tregua alguna, se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del rubio, a una velocidad insuperable gracias al _"soru". _Agarró rápidamente uno de sus brazos, inmovilizándole y aprovechó para devolverle el golpe de antes con tanta fuerza que fue lanzado contra el otro extremo del pasillo. Paulie recibió el golpe asombrado por aquella habilidad, era demasiado rápido. Cuando quiso darse cuenta y defenderse ya había recibido el golpe contra la pared, dejándole adolorido por completo. Intentó levantarse a duras penas pero un intenso dolor en el brazo le detuvo. Levantó la mirada hacia su oponente, pero Lucci permanecía inmutable. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que salir así? Ya no solo le dolía el cuerpo debido al golpe, había algo mas roto en su interior que nunca sanaría. Lentamente fue levantándose del suelo, no podía perder contra él. Pero, ¿a quien trataba de engañar? Lucci era el más poderoso de los CP9, ¿como podría vencerle? Tenía que pensar algo rápido o la lucha terminaría pronto. De nuevo observó como Lucci se acercaba poco a poco hasta él, ¿en que demonios estaría pensando Lucci? ¿Qué podría estar pasando por su cabeza en ese momento? Era todo un misterio. Nunca pudo saber que pasaba por aquella mente. Paulie siquiera sabía por qué pensaba en esas cosas, ahora ¿que importaba todo eso? La respuesta había sido anunciada desde aquella noche en casa de Iceburg. Nada importaba. De pronto Lucci se movió rápidamente de nuevo, a punto estuvo de agarrarle cuando Paulie le esquivó rodando hacia su derecha, jadeando por el dolor que había sufrido en su brazo dañado.

Lucci parecía satisfecho por la pelea, aun mostraba su sonrisa y comenzó a acercarse de nuevo a gran velocidad, esta vez Paulie no puedo evitarle y muy a su pesar sintió de nuevo en sus carnes el poderoso _"shigan"_ del moreno, haciéndole caer exhausto al suelo. La sangre comenzó a caer sobre el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado dolorido, empapado de sudor, respiraba con dificultad después de ese golpe. Se alzó de nuevo para sorpresa de Lucci, el cual pensó que ya no podría levantarse después del último golpe. Paulie sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, no quería perder no podía permitírselo. No después de la humillación que sintió la noche en la que Lucci le traicionó. Iba a hacerle pagar todo lo que le hizo pasar, todo por lo que había sufrido. Intentó acallar su corazón al tenerle tan cerca y con una mano en puño se lanzó sobre Lucci, mas rápido que antes. Pero Lucci le esquivó sin dificultades y saltó hacia atrás con elegancia, Paulie se impulsó con la pared de su derecha y se lanzó de nuevo con las cuerdas en mano. Agarró con fuerza una de ellas y ésta se enredó sobre el brazo izquierdo de Lucci mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, luego alzó el brazo hacia la garganta del moreno inmovilizándolo contra la pared. Su respiración estaba agitada y la sangre no dejaba de caer sobre su cuerpo, pero ya nada le importaba. Apretó mas el brazo sobre el delgado cuello y se acercó al rostro del moreno, mirándole con odio y algo más que Lucci no pudo distinguir.

Lucci permaneció tranquilo y ese detalle le hizo enfadar aún mas, haciendo más presión en su cuello. Lucci observó su amarre y alzó el brazo izquierdo que tenia atado con las cuerdas. Hizo girar a Paulie sobre su cuerpo utilizando su fuerza, empotrándolo con furia sobre el muro. Al cambiar de posición Paulie sintió un nudo en su garganta e intentó tirar de su cuerda para empujar al moreno hacia el suelo pero Lucci la utilizó para inmovilizarle. Antes siquiera de poder mencionar nada, sintió los cálidos labios del moreno sobre los suyos, dejándole perplejo por la inesperada acción del asesino. Notó como la lengua de Lucci acariciaba con sensualidad cada tramo de su boca y de nuevo la rabia comenzó a invadirle. Le golpeó con el hombro como mejor pudo apartándole de él y Lucci le dedicó una arrogante sonrisa.

— Veamos hasta cuando puedes aguantar.

Paulie se apartó rápidamente de Lucci, al ver como se acercaba de nuevo para ejecutar el _"shigan" _y dejó escapar un leve gemido de dolor al notar que se quedaba sin fuerzas debido a la pérdida de sangre. El segundo golpe no lo vio venir y le dio de lleno en la espalda, haciéndole caer de nuevo al suelo. Lucci se acercó con calma al cuerpo que permanecía tirado en el suelo y se arrodilló junto a él, tomando su cabello sin consideración levantando así su rostro.

— Como imaginaba, no eres rival para mi Paulie — dijo con arrogancia mientras observaba aquel rostro que desde hacía tantos años le era tan familiar —. Debiste quedarte en Water 7, tal vez de ese modo habrías sobrevivido — levantó un poco mas su semblante, observó como los ojos de Paulie se abrieron de golpe y pudo notar un sentimiento diferente en ellos. Sintió inquietud en su corazón por un leve segundo, pero no lo mostró. Iba a levantarle de ahí cuando sintió de nuevo como el rubio se alejaba con un torpe movimiento.

— Nunca reconoceré esa derrota, Lucci. Pienso vengarme aunque mi vida acabe en este mismo día — su voz sonó decidida aunque sus fuerzas le fallaron levemente. Se levantó de nuevo con mucha dificultad pero sus ojos mostraban una fuerza inquebrantable —. Pagarás por tu traición, no voy a perdonarte nunca aunque muera por ello.

— Estúpido — las palabras mencionadas le habían molestado más de lo que quiso admitir. Algo no andaba bien en él y se reprochó pensar en algo así en ese momento.

Lucci se abalanzó de nuevo contra él con fuerza, pero Paulie pareció sacar fuerzas de la nada y pudo esquivar todos los golpes. De nuevo una de las cuerdas intentó amarrarle pero Lucci la esquivó y utilizó el _"shigan" _de nuevo sobre el pecho del rubio. Paulie salió despedido hacia delante atravesando una de las puertas de aquel pasillo y tras un enorme estrépito calló al suelo de la habitación contigua que permanecía a oscuras. Lucci se acercó y le apuñalo con varios _"shigan" _sobre su cuerpo mal herido, sin piedad alguna. Su rostro no reflejaba nada mas que indiferencia y la sangre comenzó a caer por el cuerpo de Paulie, tiñendo su ropa de rojo carmesí. Sin saber por qué Lucci tomó el cuerpo del rubio y lo aventó sobre la cama de aquella habitación, se dio cuenta que no era la suya pero no le importó. Cualquier lugar era bueno para matar a alguien. Le agarró del cabello con fuerza y le giró boca abajo, comenzó a golpearle en la espalda con sus puños utilizando casi toda su fuerza. Ni siquiera merecía usar la neko _neko no mi_, únicamente con esos golpes ya estaba prácticamente derrotado. Siguió golpeándole y con cada _"shigan" _algo en su interior parecía liberarse. La sangre se mezcló entre las sabanas y su propia ropa se vio invadida por ella. De nuevo sintió algo extraño en su interior, mientras golpeaba aquel lastimado cuerpo bajo él. Le tenía realmente sometido a su propia furia. Una furia que nunca dejó mostrar hasta ahora, estaba perdiendo su propio control.

Al terminar sintió la leve respiración del carpintero mientras tosía dejando salir de sus labios una hilera de sangre. Se quedó con el puño en el aire y giró el rostro de Paulie para verle mejor en aquel estado deplorable. El rubio había venido para matarle, o al menos eso intentó. Algo se removió en su interior y sintió ganas de golpearle de nuevo pero la trabajosa respiración de Paulie le contuvo. ¿Iba a matarle? Lucci pensó solo un instante, ese era su trabajo. Solo quería matar, necesitaba hacerlo. Desde que era pequeño había amado el asesinato. En ese momento sentía la imperiosa necesidad de destrozar ese cuerpo, de someterlo a su voluntad y su fuerza, aquel que tantas otras veces había tenido en su lecho.

Pero, ahora que tenia indefenso a aquel hombre algo le detenía. ¿Era posible que tras tantos años junto a él sintiera pena? No, no sintió pena de eso estaba seguro. ¿Pero qué era? Solo tenía que seguir golpeándole y le mataría, pero no podía hacerlo aunque lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Alzó de nuevo el puño en el mismo instante en que Paulie abrió nuevamente los ojos, milagrosamente aún seguía consciente. Aquella profunda mirada azul le observó con tanta ira acumulada que le odió mas que nunca en ese momento por mirarle así. Deseó descargar toda la ira que tenía dentro sobre ese cuerpo magullado, hacerle sentir el verdadero dolor, hacerle sangrar hasta que sus fuerzas se vieran mermadas y dejase escapar su último aliento. Quiso sentir su cuerpo caliente por los golpes y hacerle gritar de dolor por todo lo que pudiera provocarle. Hacerle gemir, llorar y rogar. Deseó en ese momento escuchar su nombre de esos labios, de aquella voz suplicando un perdón. ¿O tal vez algo más? Su respiración comenzó a agitarse casi sin darse cuenta y cuando sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar por todos aquellos recuerdos que aun luchaban por permanecer grabados a fuego en su mente, descargó con furia el puño hacia el rostro de Paulie para acallar todas sus voces interiores.

Al ver venir el puño de Lucci hacia él, el rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza pero el golpe nunca llegó. Abrió lentamente ambos ojos y observó el oscuro semblante de Lucci cerca de él. El puño del moreno estaba descansando cerca de su cabeza, toda la furia fue descargada en aquel colchón y no se atrevió a mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo. Paulie permaneció en un mutismo impropio de él, dejando escapar únicamente leves jadeos debido al dolor de sus heridas. La pérdida de sangre le estaba debilitando poco a poco y sintió un ligero mareo. Tal vez la muerte estaba mas cerca de lo que pensó. Lucci alzó sutilmente el rostro fijando ahora su mirada en los ojos del rubio. Su semblante continuó estoico, imperturbable. Paulie tragó saliva y enfrentó aquella profunda mirada que tanto le perturbaba. De pronto sintió las fuertes manos de Lucci sobre sus brazos, demasiado tarde se percató de sus intenciones. Con sus propias cuerdas ató ambas manos dejándole inmovilizado en la cama y una desagradable angustia hizo presa de su cuerpo.

— ¡No! ¡Lucci! ¿Qué pretendes hacer? — no pudo permanecer en silencio por mas tiempo, al sentir como Lucci comenzó a quitarle la camisa con una seriedad pasmosa. Su corazón se aceleró en un instante y sintió como su alma se desmoronaba con cada roce de aquel hombre —. ¡No puedes hacerme esto, Lucci!

— Cállate — sentenció el miembro del CP9 —. Nunca has tenido problema alguno en hacerlo. Y nunca he recibido una queja tuya por ello.

— ¡Ahora es diferente, maldito bastardo! — intentó luchar por quitárselo de encima, pero su cuerpo no le respondió como quería. Demasiado débil y demasiado cansado para enfrentarle únicamente pudo darle guerra antes de quedar completamente desnudo bajo aquel cuerpo perfecto. Sintió la lengua caliente de Lucci recorrer su cuello con fuerza, notar la respiración del moreno así de agitada se le hizo extraño. Aquello no podía estar pasando, no después de todo cuanto había ocurrido entre ambos —. Maldito, no lo hagas. Es el único recuerdo agradable que me queda de ti.

Lucci se detuvo por unos segundos asimilando aquellas palabras, pero reanudó enseguida su trabajo mientras Paulie forcejeaba por salir de sus garras sin mucho éxito. Pudo notar el cuerpo caliente de Paulie, como tantas veces había sentido en Water 7, mientras conseguía quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa. Observó en silencio el cuerpo que tenía bajo él, lo conocía a la perfección. Sus heridas estaban abiertas en el pecho y la sangre continuaba cayendo levemente. Acercó su rostro y lamió una de sus heridas, saboreando el extraño sabor de la sangre. Aquello solo consiguió excitarle aun más. Percibió un leve gemido de Paulie al rozar con su lengua la reciente herida y alzó su mirada hacia el rubio para ver sus reacciones. Su rostro mostraba rabia, no cabía duda. Pero también vergüenza, le estaba humillando de nuevo y eso le hacía sentirse superior y extrañamente entusiasmado. Siempre fue alguien cruel con él, eso lo reconoció, y mas de una vez el rubio tuvo que rogarle que parase, mientras él disfrutaba de cada una de las noches compartidas. Recordar ese tiempo en el pasado le hizo sentir estúpido, la rabia que sentía era debida a él mismo y solo había una forma de descargarla. Él no podía permitirse sentir nostalgia, pena o culpabilidad. Acercó el brazo hacia el rostro de Paulie y acarició con sus dedos la melena rubia mientras seguía lamiendo sus heridas. Paulie sintió un leve escozor en ellas pero no lo manifestó, intentó resistirse una vez mas al cálido cuerpo de Lucci. No podía caer de nuevo en sus garras, no después de su traición, aunque su corazón le pidiese a gritos lo contrario.

Lucci reaccionó a tiempo tras el intento fallido de fuga de Paulie, le inmovilizó boca abajo sentándose sobre él, con ambas piernas a cada lado. acercó sus labios a la nuca del carpintero y dejó escapar un leve gemido. El vello de Paulie se erizó y eso le llenó de satisfacción. Luego lo besó con fuerza, mientras tiraba de sus cabellos dorados, oliendo su aroma profundamente. No reconocería que anheló con ansia aquel olor, ese sabor tan especial que solo Paulie tenía. Aquellos gemidos que le hacían excitarle hasta perder la razón. Paulie respiraba con dificultad, al principio Lucci pensó que era debido a sus heridas pero al dirigir su mano al miembro del rubio se percató que era por algo diferente. Una sonrisa apareció en su semblante, aún tenia cierto poder sobre él.

Paulie se maldijo en silencio por su debilidad, pero sus sentimientos ahora estaban enfrentados de tal manera que no podía ni pensar con claridad. Notó la experta mano de Lucci acariciar su miembro. No lo hacía suavemente, nunca fue alguien delicado en la cama. Era apremiante, necesitado. Ardiente. Sus caricias le quemaban en lo mas profundo de su alma. Comenzó a sentir como la excitación se extendía por todo su miembro, notando un ligero calor por todo su cuerpo. la mano de Lucci poseía una increíble experiencia, le masturbaba con ímpetu abarcando todo su miembro. Sus caricias se volvían aun mas apremiantes, posesivas y rápidas. Sin poder evitarlo Paulie comenzó a mover ligeramente sus caderas al ritmo de aquella estimulante masturbación. Aquellos dedos expertos le envolvieron haciéndole gemir de placer, su cuerpo sufrió un ligero espasmo sintiendo una corriente por todo su cuerpo. Arqueó la espalda y dejó escapar un gemido mientras eyaculaba entre los dedos de Lucci.

El cuerpo de Paulie continuó agitado bajo él. Notó la trabajosa respiración del rubio y se excitó al oírle. Sin darle tiempo a reponerse, acercó sus labios a los hombros y comenzó a morderlos sin contemplaciones. Paulie dejó escapar un ligero gemido, siempre le habían gustado esas cosas al moreno y sabía que era difícil decirle que no. Pero ahora ellos ya no estaban juntos. ¿Juntos? Ahora que lo pensaba, ellos nunca habían estado _"juntos". _¿Que fueron ellos? ¿Amantes? ¿Amigos con derecho a roce? ¿Compañeros para tener sexo? No lo tenía nada claro, lo único que realmente sabía era que Lucci le había mentido y después de ofrecerle su confianza, le había traicionado dejándole en la mas absoluta soledad y tristeza. Luego el odio y la rabia suplantó ambos sentimientos. De nuevo sus sentidos se pusieron alerta y se giró como pudo para encarar la mirada de Lucci.

— No debí entregarte mi corazón — comenzó a decirle con voz ronca —. No te ha costado nada destrozarlo.

— No debiste entregármelo — sus palabras hicieron eco en el corazón de Paulie hundiéndole mas en su miseria —. Yo no te obligué a hacerlo, Paulie — Tras un leve silencio, el rubio susurró en voz baja.

— Definitivamente, está claro que no te importa nada más que tú mismo.

— Pero tú aún eres mío.

De nuevo aquella extraña sensación se apoderó de Lucci, una rabia inusual le estaba atormentando. ¿Por qué Paulie se empeñaba en hablar? Estaba mucho mejor en silencio, ambos podían disfrutar del silencio y de sus cuerpos. Descargó toda su frustración en el torso del rubio, lanzó varios mordiscos al cuello, dejándole pequeñas marcas mientras arañaba las heridas del pecho y todos sus dedos se impregnaron de aquella exquisita sangre. Recordó entonces el rostro de Paulie en la mansión de Iceburg. La decepción y la impotencia fueron protagonistas aquella noche. Pero a él, no le afectó lo mas mínimo. Eso continuó repitiéndose en su mente. ¿Por qué sentía ahora tanta rabia acumulada? ¿Por qué sintió odio cuando Paulie le dijo que vengaría todo cuanto ocurrió? Apretó con mas fuerza aún una de sus heridas y el rubio no pudo ahogar un leve grito de dolor. Lucci no lo soportó más, no quiso seguir pensando, solo deseaba ultrajar ese cuerpo, hacerlo suyo como tantas veces atrás, excitarse hasta el punto en que no tuviera que pensar en nada. Sin contemplaciones agarró el cabello de Paulie con fuerza y lo besó con urgencia. Paulie sintió que sus fuerzas desaparecían con cada roce, con cada invasión de aquel hombre. No pudo mas que dejarse dominar por la fuerza incontrolable que era Lucci.

El moreno conquistó sin contemplaciones aquella boca que le pertenecía desde siempre, no le dejó ni un segundo dominar parte de la situación. Él era quien mandaba. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos más, no le bastaba con eso, necesitaba entrar en ese cuerpo con premura. Miró a Paulie a los ojos y observó como el rubio apenas podía quejarse del dolor que sentía. Sus labios dejaban escapar algo de aire y sin esperar una palabra suya alzó levemente las piernas del rubio sobre sus caderas para embestirle de un golpe y adentrarse en aquel cuerpo que tanto llegó a desear y que nunca reconocería necesitar. Dejó escapar un grabe y seco gemido al entrar en el cuerpo de Paulie, era absolutamente exquisito, había empezado a necesitar a ese hombre hasta tal punto que su cuerpo le buscaba cada día. Su miembro se ajustaba a la perfección a ese lugar, sintió unas oleadas de placer extremo en su interior y agarró con mas fuerza el cabello del rubio. Todas esas sensaciones las saboreó con una calma infinita.

Paulie sintió la intrusión en su cuerpo como algo lacerante y doloroso. Su cuerpo estaba destrozado. Le costaba respirar, apenas consiguió recuperar algo de aliento cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Lucci comenzaba a moverse dentro de él, embistiéndole con fuerza y una pasión que Lucci casi nunca mostraba. Nunca nada terminaba como él deseaba, este encuentro había desatado una extraña fuerza en Lucci y nunca imaginó que algo así podría suceder de nuevo. No después de aquella traición que le estaba consumiendo. Y ahora, Lucci sentía la necesidad de poseerle cuando él no sentía mas que desesperanza. Se dejó invadir por ese hombre que tanto amaba y odiaba, extraños sentimientos pugnaban en su interior. Deseaba hacerlo pero al mismo tiempo, lo odiaba y le repugnaba estar con él. ¿Por que tenía que amarle tanto? Sólo él se dejó involucrar por los sentimientos en aquella extraña relación, recordó las palabras de Lucci tras la primera noche que tuvieron sexo _**"No te enamores de mi, Paulie..."**_ y ahora todo tenía sentido. Pero, ¿Cómo no enamorarse? Para él, Lucci era todo cuanto necesitaba y poco a poco se enamoró de él, apenas sin darse cuenta. Aunque, para su desgracia, ese sentimiento no era compartido. Pero ahora, le odió por lo que estaba haciendo, le estaba traicionando a él y todos sus recuerdos juntos. Sintió el miembro de Lucci penetrar con mas fuerza en su interior y ya no pudo evitar dejar escapar leves jadeos de placer, era demasiado bueno y realmente añoraba ese calor que solo Lucci podía ofrecerle.

Oír aquellos jadeos le llenó de un goce completamente inusual, sintió la necesidad de penetrarle aún mas fuerte y no dejó de embestirle mientras acariciaba los cabellos dorados. Observó el rostro lleno de placer que tenia bajo él y no dejó de mirarle a los ojos. Le quería ver gimiendo, aún no pudo escuchar su nombre de esos labios y estaba deseando oírlo. Pero lo conseguiría, siempre lo hacía. Iba a conseguir que Paulie sintiera el orgasmo mas excitante de su vida y le vería correrse mientras gritaba su nombre. Dirigió una de sus manos hacia el miembro erecto del rubio y comenzó a acariciarlo de nuevo, sintiéndolo ardiente y palpitante entre sus dedos. Profundizó aun más su penetración consiguiendo escuchar unos gemidos más fuertes por parte de Paulie. Esto le estaba llenando de un placer extrañamente enfermizo y su propio miembro comenzó palpitar de la excitación que sentía. Comenzó a penetrarle mas rápido, golpeando con fuerza en las nalgas del rubio.

Paulie ya no podía sentir mas que un inmenso placer en todo su cuerpo, su miembro estaba en su limite y cuando sintió un espasmo de Lucci en su interior pensó que ya iba a venirse, pero solo fue un preámbulo para llegar a un punto dentro de su cuerpo que le hizo estremecer, gimiendo con más fuerza. Lucci había conseguido estimular su próstata y sintió desfallecer con cada embestida. Deseó quitarse las cuerdas de sus manos y como si Lucci le hubiera leído la mente, las desató con algo de dificultad debido al cercano orgasmo. Paulie pasó ambos brazos tras la espalda del moreno y movió sus caderas al mismo ritmo que la poderosa penetración de Lucci. Cuando sintió que ya no podía sacar mas fuerzas de su cuerpo, sintió un par de embestidas que le hicieron llegar a su límite y sin poder evitarlo gritó el nombre de su amante, varias veces le nombró mientras su cuerpo se preparaba para llegar al orgasmo mas placentero que había sentido nunca. Su cuerpo se arqueó con fuerza y sintió como su miembro eyaculó con fuerza, haciéndole sentir satisfecho y sin fuerzas mientras un agradable calor recorría su cuerpo.

Lucci sintió un inmenso placer al oír aquella voz gritando su nombre con desesperación, le embistió con mas rapidez y consiguió llegar al orgasmo que había intentado alargar para sentir mas tiempo el cuerpo ardiente del rubio bajo él. Se corrió en su interior, cayendo exhausto sobre Paulie, estremecido aún por el reciente orgasmo. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente y Paulie lo percibió pero no mencionó palabra. El silencio se hizo dueño y señor de aquella habitación en penumbras. Ambos cuerpos seguían inmóviles sobre la cama, uno junto al otro. Ambos tan cerca y, al mismo tiempo, una gran abismo los separaba. Paulie no se atrevió a mover el cuerpo y esperó quieto. Demasiado silencio y calma le angustiaba por dentro, pues eso le hacía recordar todo y ahora se sentía como un muñeco usado al placer de su amo. ¿Donde había ido a caer su orgullo? Pero, por mucho odio que sintiese hacia ese hombre, le amaba. Le amaba tanto que lo odiaba. Ahora las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes, habían llegado a un punto de no retorno en el que las cosas tal vez no tendrían solución. Su cuerpo se estremeció visiblemente debido a la angustia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Lucci notó como el cuerpo bajo él se estremeció ligeramente. Su mente tampoco estaba libre de difusos pensamientos y ahora era un verdadero caos, tanto como lo estaba Enies Lobby. No podía permitirse sentir algo, y demasiadas emociones estaban intentando salir al descubierto pero no las dejó escapar. Se levantó con tranquilidad y no volvió la vista hacia el magullado cuerpo que descansaba aún en el lecho. Se vistió con calma y se arregló lo mejor que pudo dadas las circunstancias. Paulie añoró el cuerpo calido de Lucci sobre el suyo, tras varios segundos de silencio cerró los ojos temiendo que al abrirlos Lucci desapareciera de su lado para siempre. Aunque sabía bien que esa era la mayor posibilidad en esos momentos. Demasiados sentimientos enfrentados le estaban atormentando por dentro y tragó con dificultad intentando poner su mente en blanco. Entonces sintió como la calida mano de Lucci acarició su cabello tiernamente. Por un instante deseó que ese momento nunca terminase, lo amaba mas que a su vida. Solo deseaba escuchar dos palabras salir de esos labios, dos palabras que nunca antes había escuchado de él.

— Será mejor que salgas de aquí ahora — la fría voz de Lucci destrozó por completo sus ilusiones, se reprendió mentalmente ser tan idiota, ¿por qué Lucci iba a amarle? Estaba claro que no sentía nada, únicamente le utilizó para satisfacerse, nada mas. Todas sus emociones cayeron en un abismo tan profundo como la noche. Su amor era un imposible —. Ya nada puede garantizar tu seguridad.

— Que importa eso ahora — susurró con un desprecio que le estaba consumiendo —. Ya es como si estuviera muerto...

Antes de poder decir nada más, Lucci agarró con fuerza sus cabellos dorados y le atrajo hasta su boca, posando sus labios con una desesperación impropia en él. Saboreó hasta el ultimo tramo de su cavidad, sintiendo la humedad de su lengua y marcándole como suyo. Después de aquel posesivo beso, únicamente le susurró al oído un conciso _**"Lárgate"**_ y se marchó de la habitación dejándole solo con su dolor. Paulie no supo que hacer, su cuerpo estaba demasiado lastimado pero no podía quedarse allí y arriesgarse a encontrar mas miembros del CP9. Se vistió como pudo aun sintiendo el lacerante dolor en su interior y en sus heridas. Las imágenes de todo cuanto había acontecido le estaban ahogando en una profunda desesperación. Sus fuerzas ahora estaban cada vez más agotadas, sus pasos eran vacilantes y su alma estaba completamente rota. Al igual que su corazón.

**FIN**


End file.
